Team Eclipse
Team Eclipse is the villainous organization of Roria. Members of the team have a different huge perspective of both people and Pokémon -- they assume that humans and Pokémon were not meant to be. Promptly after the player starts his or her journey and proceeds to Route 1, the player's in-game parents get kidnapped by Team Eclipse at home. From this point onward, the player will frequently run into Eclipse members and stop their evil plans in order to rescue his or her parents. Showdowns # Cheshma Town & Gale Forest: The so-called "Professor's friend" Linda steals player's Brick Bronze Necklace and rushes off into the forest, but gets cornered in a dead end. The player must confront her to retrieve the necklace, and while doing so, she reveals her true identity as an Eclipse Member. However, after getting the Float Badge from Rosecove Gym, the player runs into Prof. Cypress, and he talks like he has no idea who Linda is, calling her "a strange woman" rather than her name. # Route 6 & Mt. Igneus: In order to wake Legendary Pokémon Groudon, Team Eclipse raids Brimber Gym and steals the Red Orb, then heads inside the volcano. After the player takes out all of the grunts, Admin Harry activates the Red Orb nevertheless! # Lighthouse, Rosecove Beach: Setting their aim on another Legendary Pokémon Kyogre, Eclipse grunts surround the lighthouse, threatening Rival Tess and her grandfather to hand over the Blue Orb. Despite being wiped out by the player again, Admin Gabe throws the Blue Orb into the sea, instantly setting up a downpour...... # Anthian City: Before player arrives, the villainous team had already invaded the city once, but was stopped by the police and had one of their grunts arrested. Nevertheless, after acquiring Soaring Badge, Team Eclipse attacks the city again with reinforcements, overpowering the police and stealing the Prison Bottle from Pokémon Museum of History. Admin Tyler manages to blast power core that supports the whole city, while Rival Jake charges forward to Anthian Park alone -- where the airship of Team Eclipse landed, only to be caught by other Eclipse Admins before he even has a chance to stop them. Player and Rival Tess sneak through Anthian Sewer in order to rescue Jake, but a familiar face shows up right in front of them! # Aredia Ruins: While paying a visit to the ruins to honour his ancestors, Prince Ryan runs into a few Eclipse Grunts who stole the King's Red Jewel, trying to find the rumoured powerful Pokémon inside and thinking that the Jewels may please their Boss. With assistance of the player, the Eclipse Grunts are outmatched and expelled, dropping the Jewel in the process. # Route 14: On the way to Frostveil City, player and Rival Tess bump into 3 Eclipse Members trying to get some new recruits. Tess refuses to join the side of evil, and has the player battle those Grunts. After defeating the 2 Grunts, the Admin suddenly talks about reuniting with player and Tess...... Members In order of appearance: *2 Eclipse Grunts at the outskirts of Mitis Town *Professor / Eclipse Boss Cypress *Eclipse Member Linda *Eclipse Grunt Carl *Eclipse Grunt Mason *Eclipse Grunt Jay *Eclipse Grunt Louie *Eclipse Grunt Luey *3 Eclipse Grunts following Admin Harry *Eclipse Admin Harry *1 Eclipse Grunt battled by Rival Jake *Eclipse Grunt Jordan *Eclipse Grunt McCoy *Eclipse Grunt Corbin *Eclipse Grunt Brunden *Eclipse Grunt Finley *Eclipse Grunt Colbert *Eclipse Admin Gabe *2 Eclipse Grunts blocking Pokémon Museum of History *3 Eclipse Grunts surrounding Rival Jake *Eclipse Admin Tyler *Eclipse Grunt Anais *Eclipse Grunt Larry *2 Eclipse Grunts battled by Prince Ryan *Eclipse Grunt Mayne *Eclipse Grunt Jared *Eclipse Admin Jake Battles Gale Forest Route 6 Mt. Igneus Rosecove Beach Anthian Park Anthian Sewer Players are strongly advised to watch out for the move Explosion during this fight. Aredia Ruins Trivia *Linda is the only Eclipse Member that has her exact rank kept unknown, only going with the trainer class "Eclipse Member" rather than "Eclipse Admin" or "Eclipse Grunt". *Eclipse Admin Tyler is based on the creator of Super Bomb Survival -- Polyhex. His team consists of Pokémon with the moves Self-Destruct and Explosion. E Category:Team Eclipse Showdowns